logosfandomcom-20200222-history
EWTN/Other
Prints 1981-1995 EWTN_1986_logo.jpg EWTN_1988.jpg File:EWTN_Catholic_Cable_Network.jpg EWTN 1995 print logo.jpg EWTN_1995_print_logo_2.jpg 1995-present Eternal Word Television Network '90s Red.jpg|Red version. Eternal Word Television Network '90s Stacked.jpg|Stacked version. Navbar_logo_b.gif|Black & White Eternal Word Television Network '90s Gold Plate.jpg|Version with gold plate. EWTN Globe 1996.jpg Eternal Word Television Network '90s Bage.png|Bage version. 2001-2002 Logo tan.jpg|Tan version. Logo dk tan.jpg|Dark tan version. J logo creme.jpg|Dark brown version. Logo dkblue2 sp.jpg|Blue version (Spanish) Logo bk bg.jpg|Brown version. Logo bk bg sp.jpg|Brown version (Spanish) Flag logo.jpg|9/11 version. 2005-2006 Ewtn 25yrs bw.jpg|B&W version. EWTN 25 Years silver logo.jpg|Silver Version EWTN 25 years logo 3.jpg EWTN 25 years print logo was in black color.jpg|Gray version. EWTN 25 years print logo (white).jpg|Blue version. EWTN 25 years print logo 2.jpg|Light blue version. On Screen Bugs ewtn.jpg|An on-screen EWTN logo from 1996 to 2001 EWTN 20 Years on-screen logo 2.jpg|20th Anniversary On-Screen Logo Ewtn golden.jpg|Current On-Screen Logo EWTN_Globe_1995.jpg|Golden Globe (1995) 10609077_665441760214246_2006672316_n.jpg 10581251_660563707368718_567186357_n.jpg EWTN on-screen bug 1996.jpg|On-Screen Bug (1996) EWTN Espanol on-screen bug.jpg EWTN 20 years on-screen bug.jpg|20th Anniversary On-Screen Bug Bandicam 2014-09-25 17-18-34-562.jpg|25 Years On-Screen Bug EWTN_Mid-2000s_on_screen_bug.jpg|On-Screen Bug (2000 2nd Version) EWTN_2002_on-screen_bug.jpg|On-Screen Bug (2002) EWTN_on-screen_logo.jpg|On-Screen Bug EWTN_Golden_globe_close_up.jpg|Golden Globe EWTN Gold letters and golden Globe 1996 logo.jpg EWTNOnscreenBug(2012).jpg|On-Screen Bug (2012-present) EWTN Golden Globe 1996-2001.jpg|The golden globe as seen on the 2012-present on-screen bug & website of EWTN from 1996-2001 EWTN Globe 2005 on-screen logo.jpg|On-screen Golden Globe logo from 2005 (1st version). EWTN Globe 2005 on-screen logo 2.jpg|On-screen Golden Globe logo from 2005 (2nd version). EWTN Globe 2001 on-screen logo.jpg|On-screen Golden Globe logo from 2001. EWTN Christmas 2001 on-screen logo.jpg|On-screen logo from Christmas 2001. Current EWTN Christmas on-screen logo.jpg|Current Christmas on-screen logo. File:EWTN_10_anos_on_screen_bug.jpg|EWTN 10 anos on screen bug. Idents 1981-1995 EWTN 1982.jpg|1981 EWTN 1984.jpg|1984 (Catholic Cable Network) EWTN turn to us.jpg|Early 1990s (Turn to Us.) 1995-2001 File:Classic_EWTN_ID.jpg|1995 (Global Catholic Network) Bandicam_2014-03-27_17-57-49-538.jpg|1996 (White) EWTN white ID.jpg|1996 (White - 2nd version) 152-EWTN-1.jpg|1996 (Green) EWTN1996IdentPurple.JPG|1996 (Purple) EWTN Purple ID (1997-2001).jpg|1997 (Purple) EWTN_ID_1996-2001_(Golden_or_Yellow_Version).jpg|1996 (Gold) EWTN_ID_1996-2001_(Golden_or_Yellow_Version)_2.jpg|1996 (Bright Yellow) Ewtn id.jpg|1996 (EWTN Ident, Part by Part) EWTN 17 Years logo (1998).jpg|1998 (17 Years Ident) Vlcsnap-2014-09-25-16h42m15s113.png|Ident EWTN Gold background ident.jpg|1996 (Yellow) EWTN Bumper (1996)|1996 Ident (White) EWTN 1996 Logo EWTN Ident (1996-2001)-0 EWTN ID 1996|Full Ident 2001-present EWTN 20 (2001).jpg|2001 (20th Anniversary Ident) EWTN ID 2001 (Version 9).jpg|Virgin Mary EWTN ID (Version 11).jpg|Saint Joseph 253-EWTN-1.jpg|Crucifixion Vlcsnap-2014-09-06-19h42m53s251.png|Saint John File:EWTNSTANDREWIDENT.JPG|Saint Andrew EWTNSAINTMICHAELIDENT.JPG|Saint Michael EWTN ID 2001 (Version 8).jpg|Trinity God EWTN ID 2001 (Version 4).jpg|Holy Name of Jesus 153-EWTN-2.jpg|Lady of Sorrows Sting-b.jpg|Holy Face EWTN Ident 2001 (Version 9) 2.jpg|Song of the Angels GW321H249.jpg|Lady of Sorrows (2nd Version) EWTN ID 2001 (Version 1).jpg|Assumption EWTN_ID_2001_(Version_12)_2.jpg EWTN_ID_2001_(Version_3).jpg|Blessed Virgin Mary EWTN 25 Years ID 2005-2006.jpg|2005 (25 Years Ident) Vlcsnap-2014-09-24-17h54m49s41.png|Ressurection EWTNIDENTPARTBYPART2001.jpg|2001 (EWTN Ident, Part by Part) EWTN - sharing the splendor of truth.jpg|Annunciation EWTN ID (Version 12).jpg|Infant Jesus EWTN God The father.jpg|God The Father EWTN Espanol.jpg|EWTN En Espanol EWTN 25 Years Bumper ID (2005) EWTN Station Ident 2001 (Version 1) File:EWTN_ID_2001_(Version_9)_3.jpg EWTN_Spanish_2001_ID.jpg EWTN Current ID (2001) Promo Bumpers EWTN_Promo_bumper_2001_version_1.jpg|Promo Bumper (2001 - Version 1) EWTN_Promo_bumper_2001_version_2.jpg|Promo Bumper (2001 - Version 2) EWTN_Next_Bumper_-_the_choices_we_face.jpg Classic EWTN promo bumper late 90's.jpg|Promo Bumper (1996) EWTNNext90's.jpg|Next Bumper 1996 EWTN promo bumper (2001-).jpg|Promo Bumper EWTN promo bumper 2 (2001-).jpg|Promo Bumper (Version 2) Bandicam_2014-05-27_16-09-39-531.jpg|Mother Angelica Live (Promo 1996) Ewtn1996mass.JPG|Daily Mass (Promo 1996) Bandicam_2014-05-27_16-07-46-109.jpg|Catholic Compass (Promo Bumper 1996) EWTN The World Over Promo (1996).jpg|The World Over Promo Bumper (1995) 10583775 684864304938658 132337629 n.jpg|The World Over Promo Bumper (1996) EWTNLATINOAMERICAIDENT2013.jpg|Promo Bumper (Latin America) EWTN_Live_promo_bumper.jpg EWTN_Mother_Angelica_Live_Classics_Promo_Bumper.jpg EWTN Next ID - blue (2001).jpg|Next Bumper (Blue) EWTN Classic promo spot.jpg EWTN 20 Years Promo Bumper (2001).jpg|Promo Bumper (2001) EWTN Next Bumper ID 2001 (Green Version).jpg|Next Bumper (Green) Red-b.jpg|Next Bumper (Red) EWTN Next ID 2001 - Special Presentation.jpg|Next Bumper (Blue) With Text Special Feature EWTN Spanish Promo Bumper (2009).jpg|Promo Bumper (2009 - Spanish) EWTN Global Showcase 90's logo.jpg EWTN Promo bumper 2 (late 1990's).jpg EWTN Promo Bumper (late 1990's).jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-24-17h50m51s221.png|Next Bumper (Purple) Vlcsnap-2014-09-24-19h25m20s71.png|Church Culture Today (Promo Bumper - Late 1990s) Vlcsnap-2014-09-24-19h19m30s162.png|The Journey Home (Promo Bumper - Late 1990s) Vlcsnap-2014-09-24-19h18m23s252.png|One Hour Live (Promo Bumper - Late 1990s) File:Ecclesia_on_EWTN.jpg|Ecclesia on EWTN (Promo Bumper - 1991) File:Vlcsnap-2014-09-24-19h18m50s7.png|The Holy Rosary In The Holy Land (Promo Bumper - 1996) Bandicam 2014-09-25 17-07-21-984.jpg|Promo Bumper (Spanish) Bandicam 2014-09-25 17-11-28-062.jpg|Promo Bumper (Spanish)2A Bandicam 2014-09-25 17-16-52-000.jpg|Next Bumper (Early 2000s) EWTN Classic promo bumper was blue again.jpg|Defending Life (Promo Bumper - 1996) EWTN current schedule bumper .jpg|Promo Bumper Thursday Night on EWTN.jpg|Thursday Night on EWTN (Promo Bumper - 1990s) EWTN_green_background.jpg|Green Background (Ireland & Northern Ireland) EWTN_blue_blackground.jpg|Blue Background (Great Britain) EWTN_Spanish_promo_bumper_2.jpg|Promo Bumper (2) (Latin America) EWTN_Spanish_promo_bumper_3.jpg|Promo Bumper (3) (Latin America) File:Classic_EWTN_Spanish_Promo_bumper.jpg|Promo Bumper (Spanish - 1996) File:EWTN_spanish_schedule_bumper.jpg|EWTN En Espanol Schedule Bumper File:EWTN_Spanish_promo_bumper_4.jpg|Promo Bumper (4) (Latin America) Categories (taken from archived internet) 10580580 684879598270462 288289690 n.jpg|1996 (EWTNews) 10253413 684879604937128 487963121 n.jpg|1996 (Television) 10602899 684879611603794 2138705460 n.jpg|1996 (Library) 10711720 684879628270459 1313353693 n.jpg|1996 (Faith) 10715679 684879594937129 235330233 n.jpg|1996 (General Info) Radio2.jpg|1996 (Radio - English) File:Libsearch.jpg|1996 (Library Search) Radios.jpg|1996 (Radio - Spanish) Inform.jpg|1996 (Informacion) Category:Religious television networks in the United States Category:Irondale, Alabama Category:Special logos Category:1981 Category:1984 Category:1987 Category:1992 Category:1995 Category:1997 Category:2001 Category:2005 Category:2010 Category:2014